


Force

by Shigure_xx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battlefield, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: “令人作呕，红蜘蛛，你什么时候有这样大的勇气了？”他果然这么说了，并斟酌着放下了他的融合炮，脸上原本嫌恶的震惊神情随即被另一种思考似的冷静所取代：“或许这次我该采取些其他的方式击溃你。”





	Force

**Author's Note:**

> * 如果Seekers和Decepticons从一开始就是两个阵营  
> * 总的来说是偏idw威红的机体，bug多，巨多  
> * 很明显Seekers扩招且量产了  
> * 说真的我没想出来Seekers标志长什么样但我觉得应该不是方块了  
> * 他妈的本质拆文被我搞得好一个复杂

红蜘蛛站在岩山的顶峰，俯瞰他的战场。

Seekers先头部队已经呼啸而下，密集强劲的金色火光在他们的枪口燃起，连串的炮弹在空中和地面上不断炸开，土地震颤，就连空气都被灼烤至高温，霸天虎的飞行部队火力被压制，惊天雷在更高处盘旋着夺取制空优势，对着试图提升高度的霸天虎们接连发射高温陶瓷炮弹，闹翻天在火力全开扫射的同时，两枚热跟踪导弹已经全面准备，随时打算给对面的霸天虎尝点苦头。

霸天虎地面部队从远方浩浩荡荡地开过来了，看样子他们已经突破了三变战士的封锁，红蜘蛛一挑眉，随即挥手命令第二支队伍出发，压低高度贴地飞行，投下一波威力不小的炸弹。地面上火光隆隆，烟尘滚滚，巨响此起彼伏而连绵不绝，激光射线和炮弹满天飞。火光照映着红蜘蛛的脸，还有他两翼的Seekers浮雕标志。

他发出一长串骄傲且尖利的大笑，从山峰顶一跃而下变形点火，红色涂装的超音速战斗机骤然加速，轻松突破音障，呼啸着闯入战场。

方圆近百公里范围一片混乱，霸天虎有人数优势且火力不减，声波炸弹和电磁脉冲弹横飞，长时间交战对Seekers没有好处，红蜘蛛在七千英尺的高空滑翔，向地面投下集束炸弹，爆炸产生的冲击波和电磁波不动声色却威力迅猛地席卷过数个平方千米的打击范围。

在如此高速的移动中红蜘蛛精确无误地扫描到一架从低空迅速抬升并向他飞行的轰炸机，铁灰色翼幅宽阔，压迫感十足，速度上则略逊一筹，是威震天。红蜘蛛在心里爆发出一声冷笑，不自量力！他的机翼闪亮，一张一弛之间都鼓动高昂的战意，氖射线充能完毕，枪口盈盈闪动着暗红的光，他在追踪威震天的机体。

融合炮的火光先射向了他，他下意识地一躲，氖射线方向有所倾斜，而威震天躲过了这致命一击，更多的粒子射线射击过来，随后两架战机终于在空中正面交锋。

“红蜘蛛——！”

威震天咆哮着与红蜘蛛短兵相接，他们狂啸着对向飞行，最大火力射出炮弹，然后他们就在毫厘之间擦身而过，超高速让空气也震动着发出裂响。

上一战的账还没算！他干脆连声音都来势汹汹，直接通过电磁波逐字恶狠狠敲打进红蜘蛛的音频接收器，随后他释放了热追踪导弹，这东西对红蜘蛛没用，他早清楚，但他怒火攻心，偏要用尽一切手段不让他的宿敌有一点好过。

上次交战这个专精飞行的TF在半空几乎打断了他的一只机翼，这次又调集三变战士和Seekers大军直接进攻他的军舰所在地，威震天怒不可遏，大手一挥当即派兵迎战，自己变形成轰炸机也冲向了战场。他迫不及待地一雪前耻，并且他也不介意超额索取，比如一场彻底的胜利。

红蜘蛛飞行姿态优美，仿佛根本不将热追踪导弹放在眼里似的在空中翻滚了一周，并抓住这短短的间隙向威震天以牙还牙地发射了热追踪导弹。

“胜利终将是属于我红蜘蛛的！而威震天，你的下场只会是被我投入铸造炉！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他留下一串啸叫般的大笑猛然加速，轻而易举地甩开导弹一段距离之后在高空果断变形转向身后，热射线发狂一般地扫射过去，摧毁了两枚导弹。但剧烈的爆炸产生的冲击还是波及到他，他被气流吹飞，以TF形态垂直坠落了一段，短暂的头晕目眩过后他终于重拾了意识，再度变回战斗机形态。

当他重新开始飞行之后他意识到有物体在快速向他靠近，他的反应速度很快，但终归有躲不开的时候，威震天几乎是用摔的和他撞击在一起，看上去对方已经摆脱了热追踪导弹，但在这个过程中受了点伤。这一下刻意为之撞得不轻，红蜘蛛在剧烈的震荡中旋转起来，完全脱离航向——他们两个都是，然后一头向地面扎下去，混乱中他们都在发疯似地开炮，红蜘蛛感到机侧一阵撕裂般的剧痛，他中弹了，但他不知道自己是否也打中了威震天。在接近地面的时候他们先后变形，重重翻滚着摔进岩石和尘土间。

红蜘蛛可以确信这次他伤得很重，他的左腿关节似乎在这次迫降中扭脱了，同时他的腹甲被击穿，能量液正从伤口处缓缓渗出来。这很疼，疼得要命，他恶狠狠地倒抽一口冷气，摇了摇头试图让短暂陷入混乱的内线通讯系统恢复工作，他需要呼叫他的僚机。

他的光学镜还在逐渐恢复功能，这一仗真是够惨痛，炉渣的，他咬牙切齿地骂，威震天这个暴徒，败类，如果刚才这一下让他彻底熄火倒好了，自己受的伤也不算亏。

“然后好让你称霸宇宙，红蜘蛛？”

威震天的冷笑在不远处阴恻恻地响起来。

“看来我们骄傲自大的Seekers领袖已经忘啦，你在空中或许是无可匹敌的，但抗打击能力可远远不如我。”

他在红蜘蛛骤然亮起来的视觉中几步跨过地面上的乱石烟尘和破损零件，导弹制造的伤口在他的肩头，他满不在乎地抹了一把流到身上的能量液，像是证明自己的话似地俯身掐住红蜘蛛的脖子，单用一条受伤的胳膊把他提起来，再重重甩出去。红蜘蛛尖声痛呼，随即剧烈地咒骂起来。

靠！威震天在做出甩人这个动作的时候也一起叫出声，肩膀上的伤口看样子比他想象得还要深，真他炉渣的疼！这种疼痛加剧了他的怒火，他一步他上前去，又给了刚刚落地的红蜘蛛狠狠一脚，满意地听见对方用尽全力的一声哀嚎。

“威……威震天！你要为此付出代价！”

Seeker的哀嚎很快转为了一声锐利的怒吼，尽管他现在几乎站不起来，但氖射线仍然能用，充能的声音微弱地响起来，该死，速度比他想象中的要慢，是因为落地撞击吗！他挣扎着向后退了两下，但威震天仍然没给他准备完毕的机会，高大的霸天虎半跪到他身侧，将那武器从他臂上硬扯下去，丢到一旁。

“真是死到临头还这么让人讨厌。”威震天抬起融合炮，对准了红蜘蛛的火种舱，后者在他的手中暴烈地挣扎，破口大骂。真是奇怪，威震天盯着那些漂亮的红色涂装，心想，长时间作为一军领袖的经验仿佛让红蜘蛛一贯的胆怯和畏缩变得微不足道了，他的脸上竟没露出一点害怕的痕迹，令人作呕。

“令人作呕，红蜘蛛，你什么时候有这样大的勇气了？”他果然这么说了，并斟酌着放下了他的融合炮，脸上原本嫌恶的震惊神情随即被另一种思考似的冷静所取代：“或许这次我该采取些其他的方式击溃你。”

红蜘蛛刚刚死里逃生，他没表现出来，可机体上渗出的冷凝液无法帮他隐瞒，他用手臂支撑自己坐起来，沉声冷笑：“你能怎么样，命令我跪下来向你求饶？叫你威震天大人？”

“不……”威震天缓缓答道。他一只手把红蜘蛛牢牢按在地面上，另一只手则伸向了他的对接防护板，没有任何警告地撕下了它。

对接口裸露在空气中带来的恐慌瞬间盖过了防护板被扯下的痛感，红蜘蛛费力地扭头看向威震天，他很快理解到对方的真实意图，光镜骤然扩大，他叫起来，说不上是狂怒更多还是恐惧更多。

“这就是你能想到的最聪明的办法了吗老炉渣！想发泄的话你最好去找个霸天虎，随便一个你的副官就不错！我猜他们都十分愿意爬上你的充电床，而我可没这个兴致……呃啊！”

威震天已经强行往对接口内塞进了他的两根手指，他饶有兴味地看着红蜘蛛在被插入之后猛然闭上了嘴，Seeker在忍耐，被敌人的首领侵入身体内部带来的精神折磨更胜于机体上的痛觉。威震天看到红蜘蛛瞬间如同死灰的表情，放声笑了两下，然后他粗暴地向接口内捅入第三根手指，软金属甬道干涩紧绷，他毫无耐心地加大了力度，抠挖着对接通道的内壁，关节生硬地摩擦和撞击红蜘蛛内部的节点，随即感受到的对方机体的剧烈震颤和功率陡然增大的传感线路运作声。

但红蜘蛛的对接系统根本没有被激活，对接甬道没有为插在里面的手指做任何准备和回应，他咬着牙承受机体被非经过他意愿而被暴虐侵入的痛苦与冲刷他情感模块的屈辱感，剧烈的刺激让他浑身的电路发烫燃烧起来，强烈电流滋滋作响着乱窜，几乎要烧毁他的神经传输系统，他眼花缭乱，冷凝液大量分泌出来，瞬间布满机体。

“这事和快感无关，Seeker。”他用手指贯穿了红蜘蛛几次，抽出了手，那家伙的后面太紧了，这让他的手指很不舒服。他打开前挡板，释放出了自己开始充能的输出管，他让它被展示在红蜘蛛的视线范围内，而当下很难说后者在看到这根尺寸惊人东西之后眼神里流露出的究竟是恶心还是害怕。“没错，霸天虎里有的是涂装漂亮的飞机，而他们也不会拒绝和我来一次愉快的对接——但是现在我也没打算奢望你能让我爽，这仅仅是一种征服，我要你记住，你最痛恨的敌对势力霸天虎的领袖曾经这样把你按在地上狠狠地操你，就这么简单。”

“让我猜猜这丰富的经验是不是你落在汽车人手里的时候学到的——啊啊啊啊！”

红蜘蛛充满恶意的声音没能保持住，因为威震天毫无征兆地将他的手指捅进了他腹部的伤口，指腹擦过撕裂的金属，甚至探到内里的机械组件，搅动着流淌在其间的能量液。这感觉奇异而带着剧烈的疼痛，红蜘蛛扭动着，惨叫着，清洗液迅速地堆积在光镜里，而他透过这模糊的视线死死盯着威震天，我诅咒你，诅咒你和你的军队！但他连一个完整的音都发不出来，声音从他的发生器经过，颤抖地转变成凄厉的痛呼。

他可能即将要下线了，他隐隐约约地想，威震天会把他毫无尊严地拆成一堆废铁然后拉走示众，反正那炉渣从来都是这么对待敌人的不是吗？

那这次下线最好是完全而彻底的下线，再也醒不过来的那种，否则他仍然会找准机会把威震天一炮轰回火种源，哦对，那家伙再也回不去了，谁在乎呢……反正我很快就要回归火种源了。他浑浑噩噩地想着，光镜几乎完全关上了，但此时疼痛骤然减轻，他感到异物从伤口中退了出去。

他的镜头成像仍然一片模糊，清洁液不知不觉中流了满脸，他能感到威震天仿佛用怜悯的目光看了他一眼，然后他的后接口重新被手指插入了，不同的是这一次有能量液的帮助，他的内部润滑了许多。

真正的地狱还未完全开启，他绝望地想。

他低声沉吟，更像是在命令：“杀了我吧，威震天。”

惊天雷和闹翻天，还有全体Seekers会继承我的遗志继续对抗霸天虎，死亡和现在的情况比起来反倒没什么好怕的了。

威震天抬起眼皮看了看他，不作理会，他从红蜘蛛的对接口中抽出手指，那里面仍然生涩紧缩，但比起刚才好了不少，他抬起红蜘蛛那条动弹不得的腿，一鼓作气把整根输出管插了进去。靠！真他炉渣的紧！威震天发出了粗重的喘息声，他不好受，输出管被夹得生疼，但他说服自己这没什么，他他渣的可不是为了追求快感才在战场边缘强拆敌军老大的！这是场彻头彻尾的凌辱和摧毁，他心里清楚，所以别管什么疼不疼了，红蜘蛛现在才是疼得要死呢，这感觉可太爽了。

红蜘蛛此刻虚弱至极，只发出了类似啜泣声的哀鸣，威震天的进入让他的传感节点都停转了几秒，随后又用强刺激的形式把这几秒的空白一股脑全补给他，他的机体控制不住地抽搐了几下，随后他感觉有什么湿润和火热的东西从他的机体深处分泌出来，很快遍布了他的对接甬道。

哦……润滑液。他昏沉而痛苦地想。

显然威震天也感受到了这一变化，他几乎是立刻开始了剧烈的抽插，他让自己的输出管完全地抽出又插进去，暴虐地碾磨撞击红蜘蛛的对接节点，他的顶端用力撞上次级油箱垫片，甚至他自己都能感受到那份隐约的钝痛，但他现在爽爆了，红蜘蛛的对接面板正处于被逐步激活的过程，而这简直令他惊喜。平日趾高气扬，战力超群的Seeker不仅在他的强迫下大张双腿，用自己柔软的接口吐纳他的输出管，甚至将会在这一完全的侮辱行为中获得快感和过载——就算这不是他的本意，但看到自己的宿敌为自己分泌润滑液的样子让这位暴君全身的系统，甚至硬盘都加速运转，发出高热警报，散热风扇轰轰作响，他再次加快了抽插的速度。

红蜘蛛随着威震天的每一次顶撞而晃动，他无法固定自己，他甚至不确定自己是否还完好，他的后背紧贴着地面，在每一次晃动中发出刺耳的摩擦声，他的双手无力地垂落在两边，握紧又松开，而对接口内的酥麻感则传遍了全身——这是他最不想面对的，他的对接口正在代替他回应威震天的侵犯，紧致滚烫的内壁在油箱垫片被撞击的时候听话地收缩着，更多的润滑液流出来，他的接口旖旎而顺从地吞下威震天，电荷开始在他的对接系统内积累起来，这说明他迟早会迎来一次完全违背他意愿，也是最为屈辱的过载行为。

威震天对此极为满意，他一把扯着红蜘蛛的肩膀把他翻了个个，同时他的输出管还埋在红蜘蛛的体内，全方位的大范围摩擦让红蜘蛛发出了一声痛呼，但那声音中不仅有痛苦的成分，红蜘蛛在喘息，在脆弱的情动之中低声呻吟。

“不，啊……威震天……”

这一声让威震天周身一个激灵，险些当即过载。不过也差不多了，他在极度的成就感和爽快之中想到，红蜘蛛亲如兄弟的两个僚机迟早会注意到他们的老大从战场上消失了，以他们的速度搜索整片区域也要不了多久，差不多是时候结束这次对接，他还有一场战斗要收尾。

更重要的是，红蜘蛛也快坚持不住了，他还是打算留对方一条命在，至少今天是这样。

他抬起红蜘蛛的头，用拇指擦过那对完全模糊的光学镜底端，拭去了一部分清洗液。

“好好看着你是怎样乖巧地供我发泄和过载的，Seekers领袖。”

他抱着红蜘蛛的腰，咆哮着最后深深撞击了几次，输出管前端挤开了次级油箱入口，在红蜘蛛极度惊恐和难耐的收缩中他到达了过载，将次级能量液一股股射入对方的腹部深处。而红蜘蛛——讽刺的是——在这样的刺激之下同样达到了过载，脸色惨白，冷凝液遍布他的全身，随后在过载的浪潮逐渐平息之后，他直接下线了。

威震天在眩晕中将自己从红蜘蛛体内拔出来，这个动作理所当然地带出了不少液体，湿淋淋地流淌在红蜘蛛的双腿之间。红色的Seeker了无生气地趴伏在地面上，他看上去实在是惨透了——接口内流出来的粉红色润滑液和伤口中的蓝色能量液在地上混成一小片水洼，而他就这样毫无反抗之力地昏了过去，如果威震天现在决定一炮轰开他的火种舱，他恐怕连一句炉渣都骂不出来，更别提反抗了。

威震天静静地站了一会儿，收起他的输出管。他还记得自己的想法，他不会让Seekers的领袖在今天回归火种源，他要让红蜘蛛带着这份屈辱再多活些日子，但是现在他该走了。

他向天空中远远眺望，除了极远处仍能被捕捉到的大轰炸，没有任何僚机的身影，他稍作犹豫，走到一边捡起红蜘蛛的后挡板丢到那家伙身边，随后向上空发射了一枚红色的信号弹。这之后他才变形，点火，回到他的战场，他的霸天虎大军之中去了。

 

-End-


End file.
